


Something to Prove

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Bratty Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, S&M, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sprinkle it in there. As a treat, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Felix enjoys the thrill of Sylvain forcing him into submission, and will rile him up as much as it takes to get there. Sylvain is never one to back down from the challenge.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709566
Comments: 20
Kudos: 266





	Something to Prove

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this fic!
> 
> It took very little time for me to be like, you know what? Felix would totally get off on someone overpowering him. I've had some fun thinking about my NSFW Sylvix headcanons, and bratty sub + bottom Felix, who isn't going to get there without a fight, is by far one of my favourites. So here's my first time indulging in it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

The resounding clang of metal on metal is exhilarating. Controlled intakes of air, smooth steps, a dance around each other. They’re in sync enough for any outsider to understand how many times they have calculated each other’s movements.

A sunset hangs high above the training grounds as Sylvain and Felix use every inch of them. A couple of fellow soldiers have stopped to watch. Felix clicks his tongue as he notices one of them staring, rolling to the side to evade Sylvain’s spear. Fools. Perhaps they too would feel adept at practising with real weapons here and there, if they stopped putting all their focus on these two instead.

“Not paying attention, Fe?” Sylvain asks. Felix huffs, knocking Sylvain’s spear off course.

“I know you well enough to only need a single eye on you.”

“Heh. You’ll be eating those words when I put you in the dirt.”

Felix’s eyebrow quirks. He’s always down for a challenge, with that man in particular.

He tightens his grip on his sword. Launches a kick towards the back of Sylvain’s legs. The latter jumps to evade, aiming an elbow for Felix’s face. Felix catches it. His hand shakes from the force of holding it back, earning a grin. He releases Sylvain to dodge the kick sent his way.

Sylvain’s spear follows. He’s fast, faster these days than he has ever been before, but not as much as Felix, whose very survival has depended on his own swiftness countless times. Felix slides to the floor to evade, bringing his own elbow up into Sylvain’s stomach. The man doubles over. Felix takes the opportunity to throw him over his shoulder.

His knee plants itself into Sylvain’s chest. Sword brought down to his neck, although Sylvain’s spear blocks the way to victory.

“Who’s in the dirt now?” Felix questions. “Someone’s a little too weak to take me on.”

Sylvain scowls. “I can barely feel a thing with you on me.” His spear pushes up against Felix’s sword, driving the other off him. Felix recovers, straightening up and calmly settling into an offensive stance. Sylvain does the same.

“All right, guys,” Ingrid calls out. “That was a bit of a close call there, so swap back to the training weapons, would you?”

“That’s no fun,” says Felix. Regardless, he takes the sword handed to him, Sylvain doing the same with a spear. “I can kick your ass either way, I suppose. What’s the matter?” Sylvain’s grip tightens. “Don’t like knowing I’m stronger than you?”

“Dancing around me like a ballerina hardly means you’re stronger.”

“Brute force isn’t strength, it’s stupidity. Not that you have that _or_ strategy.”

That touches a nerve. Sylvain’s eyes narrow. It’s only Felix’s instincts that allow him to block Sylvain’s spear in time. A grin returns to Felix’s face. Now _that’s_ more like it. The kind of strength that forces Felix to step back, foot digging into the dirt.

“Come on, Gautier. You can do better than that!”

And he truly can, if Sylvain driving his spear up to send Felix’s sword flying out of his hands is anything to go by.

“Like that, princess?”

Felix scowls, leaping to the side to avoid Sylvain’s spear. He reaches for his sword. Sylvain predicts the movement, however, grasping onto Felix’s arm. A swift motion brings it behind Felix’s back as he’s pinned to the floor.

“Someone’s a bit helpless,” says Sylvain, the annoyance in his voice replaced by amusement.

“Not when I’m through with you.”

Felix struggles against his grip, managing to turn himself over from his stomach enough to drive Sylvain away with his feet. He pushes himself into a backwards roll. A hand scoops up the sword left to one side in the process.

Another roll as Sylvain brings his spear down towards Felix. The wooden tip of the latter’s weapon is directed straight at Sylvain’s neck.

“Pity,” says Felix. “I’d like to have savoured a harder victory.”

Sylvain breathes out, a smile reaching his face as the spear drops to the floor, his hands in the air. “All right, you got me.”

“As always. Maybe come back when you’re a little less pathetic.”

“Why, you—”

“Joking, of course. No need to be so riled up.”

“Easy for you to say.”

And that glint in Sylvain’s eyes, both irritation yet a determination different to that during their fight, is precisely why getting under his skin is as fun as it is.

“You’re both doing well,” says Dimitri, walking over. “You’ve also been training here for some time already, so do go settle down, now.”

“Already?” Sylvain asks. “Feels like it hasn’t been two minutes, I have _loads_ of stamina left!”

“Is that why you lost so miserably?” Felix questions, smirking at Sylvain’s glare.

“I swear, if you don’t shut up—”

“What, are you going to make me?”

“To happily interrupt this strange sexual tension I’m experiencing,” Ingrid says, Dimitri’s head swivelling towards her with his mouth open, “Dimitri is right. We’ll be rounding up some bandits tomorrow, so it’s best to stop early and get some rest. Let’s not drop dead because of overdoing it, all right?”

“Yes, Sylvain needs his beauty sleep. He’s exhausted himself from trying to win against someone superior.”

Sylvain inhales deeply, deciding not to take Felix’s bait. “I’m sorry, Ingrid. I agree. You two make sure to do the same soon, all right?”

“You’ve got it,” says Ingrid, smiling.

After patting her shoulder, Sylvain gestures to Felix to follow him. The two head through the training grounds’ gates. Sylvain all smiles, laughter, waving to one of the guards standing outside.

All of it, even as he says, “I’m going to get you back for that mouth of yours.”

“I’ll see that when you prove it.”

Sylvain doesn’t say anything in return, but that little grin still tugging at his lips is enough of an answer.

* * *

Those eyes seem to not leave Felix for a moment. Despite how Sylvain must look away at some point, Felix still has the feeling of being watched by him. Although such a thing seems normal when they are sitting together in the public bath.

There are others here as well, talking in the bath water, washing themselves down outside. That’s likely what makes those eyes on Felix so positively thrilling. Little can be done here, not under the gaze of others, and so Felix knows Sylvain is contemplating what he’s going to do later on.

It’s obvious, even before Sylvain takes a few strands of Felix’s hair between his fingers, scoots closer and says, “It’s taking a lot of holding back to not teach you a lesson here and now.”

“Too scared to do anything in front of these people?”

Sylvain tugs on those strands playfully and lets go. “You know I’d do it if I could.”

“Mm, seems to me like you’re just running away.”

“Never. There’s just certain things that aren’t possible when we’re here.”

Felix’s eyebrow raises. He leans back in the pool, resting his arms behind his head. “Let’s see if I let you.”

“Let’s see if you even have that choice. I know what gets you going, baby.”

Though Felix rolls his eyes, there’s a smile on his face. He likes the sound of that.

Tension between them follows as they head out of the baths and towards the second floor, the skin exposed by the lack of outwear warmed by bathwater. Sylvain is whistling gently as though they are simply taking an ordinary stroll. There’s nothing too different on that face of his. Felix hums to himself, unsure if that means Sylvain is all talk tonight, or if he’s simply excellent at hiding it.

He gets his answer rather quickly when a hand grasps onto Felix’s wrist when they’re outside his room.

“No yours, sweet. It doesn’t have what I need.”

In the moment it takes to process those words, Sylvain has been pulling Felix down the corridor by his wrist. His grip tightens as Felix attempts to tug his arm free.

“And you think I’m just going to let you, Syl?”

“Oh, I know you wanna pretend to put up a fight today. We’ll see how long that lasts.”

Sylvain opens the door to his own room, dragging Felix inside after him. The door shuts, Felix finally managing to pull his wrist free. He lifts his head as Sylvain faces him.

“You want to feel all strong after I beat you today, don’t you?” says Felix. “Want to prove you _do_ have a little toughness.”

“Go on, keep talking.” Sylvain’s forehead presses against Felix’s. “Because the more you’re being a mouthy little _brat,_ the more I want to teach you to behave.”

“ _Can_ you, though? Seems to me like you’re all talk, no actio—” His teeth sink into his bottom lip as a hand reaches for Felix’s ponytail, yanking his head back.

“You’re _really_ going to regret this, Felix.”

“Am I really?” Felix grins, bringing Sylvain closer by his waist. “Show me, then. Want to act like you’re tough? _Prove it.”_

A pause. Silence, the heart in Felix’s chest beating that little faster. He stares. Unyielding, not wanting to be the one to break eye contact—or at least not on purpose.

Sylvain keeps his own gaze on Felix as he leans in. Lips inches away from Felix’s. But rather than kiss him, Sylvain speaks. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, baby.”

Felix opens his mouth, ready to retort, but he’s not fast enough. The hand on his hair lets go. Sylvain spins him around instead, driving his front into a wall. Those hands overlap Felix’s arms and pin them against his back before he can retaliate.

“Oh, you _bastard.”_ Felix leans the side of his face against the wall, trying to force his arms from Sylvain’s grip. It tightens. Sylvain secures the hold in one hand, Felix cursing how the damn thing is large enough.

“I’m the one acting tough?” Sylvain questions. He presses his body to Felix’s, crotch right against his rear and mouth by his ear. “What’s this then, Fe? Your struggling isn’t doing much, is it?”

Felix attempts to pull his arms free. Sylvain maintains an iron grip. “So you have me pressed against a wall. Congratulations. Not going to be able to do much from here, are you?”

“There’s a lot I can do with one hand, you know.” This said hand wanders down. Felix’s breath hitches as it palms over the front of his trousers. “I can fuck you only using one hand, make you beg if I wanted to, _but,”_ this hand squeezes, and Felix has to hold in a gasp, “that’s not really going to be enough to get you to behave, is it?”

“You tell me, genius.”

“Still being mouthy, huh? Let’s do something about that.”

Sylvain pulls Felix away from the wall. The latter struggles against his grip as he’s brought across the room, looking over his shoulder at where Sylvain is going. He allows himself a grin.

“Not even letting me walk?”

“I don’t want you getting away, pet.” Felix watches as Sylvain opens a drawer. “Now, what colour will look pretty on you today? Ah,” Sylvain pulls Felix a little closer when he attempts to yank free again, “none of that. Hmm, guess you won’t be giving me time to do something nice with this … A quick job will have to do.”

He takes out a length of black rope. Felix lips purse, still maintaining those struggles, though now it arouses him above all else. Sylvain brings him closer, beginning to loop the rope around Felix’s arms.

“Stay still, or I won’t do anything to you at _all.”_ Sylvain chuckles as Felix’s struggles pause. “You’re not good at hiding the fact you like this, baby. Now, keep your arms there for me, all right? I don’t want to hurt you. Not too much, anyway.”

“You _better_ want to.” Sylvain leans Felix against the chest of drawers, now tightening the ropes around Felix’s forearms. The latter bites his lip. He resists the urge to rub his thighs together, feeling the heat in his crotch increase.

“Not quite as artful as I’d like, but,” Sylvain brings Felix close by his upper arm, lips kissing the top of his ear, “as long as you’re tied up nice and pretty like that, I suppose all is fine.”

Felix forces himself out of Sylvain’s grip, falling to the floor in the process. Sylvain is quick to follow. A flash of concern on his face, mouth open ready to ask if Felix is fine, but Felix beats him to the chase.

“So what now then, huh?” Felix blows strands of hair away from his face. He straightens up, sat with his knees in the air, feet in front of him. “So you tied me up. Nothing new there.”

Sylvain exhales—perhaps both out of relief and agitation. He edges himself closer to Felix, reaching for the other’s face. It turns to the side. A hand on his chin forces it back.

“You’re blushing a little there, baby.”

“It’s warm in here.”

“That’s totally what it is, and not you being turned on. Not at all.” Sylvain lifts Felix’s chin a little more. Smiles when Felix scowls. “You’re adorable.”

“Shut it.”

“Oh, but I’ll be the one shutting you up, kitten.” Sylvain’s knee slips between Felix’s legs. “Spread them.”

“As if I’m going to do that.” Felix glares, Sylvain staring straight back. The latter’s spare hand shifts. In a swift motion, it slaps the ass it’s able to reach. Felix is too unprepared to prevent a small yelp.

“I can have you _begging_ for me to do that.” Felix bites his lip, in fear of moaning, and Sylvain’s smile returns as the hand on Felix’s chin pats his cheek instead. “Mm, that’s the kind of reaction I’m talking about. You love me hurting you, don’t you, Felix?” Nails dig into Felix’s hip. He hisses through the teeth biting his lip.

“ _Fuck,_ Syl—”

“That’s what I plan to do.” Sylvain laughs at the genuine glare he receives, before the brightness in his face fades again. “Now, my love, I believe I asked you to do something for me.”

Felix hesitates, feeling heat rise in his face. His eyes close as his thighs separate. Shudders as a hand runs down the inside of one.

“That’s a good boy. And this,” Felix shoulders hunch as Sylvain’s hand reaches his crotch, “is exactly why I wanted you to do that. See how hard you’ve gotten already, just from me tying you up like that.”

Felix squirms against the ropes binding his arms. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to break me down.”

“I know, I know. And that’s what makes you so fun.”

Sylvain’s hand squeezes. Felix doesn’t stop a moan in time, shifting himself onto his knees to find ease in grinding himself against Sylvain’s hand. He turns his head away from Sylvain as he does so. It’s brought back immediately, lips meeting his.

His mouth is prised open by Sylvain’s tongue. He rotates his hips to grind against that hand, Sylvain’s other running over Felix’s waist. It slaps as it reaches his backside. Sylvain backs away, smiling at how Felix inhales deeply once he is gone.

“A couple of slaps, and you think you’re so tough,” Felix says. “Is that all you’ve got?”

Sylvain feigns a sigh. He stands, a hand on Felix’s chin keeping his head raised. “You look so good on your knees as well. Perfect place to get you to shut up with my cock, but …”

Felix presses his lips together to hold back a moan. He blinks as Sylvain crouches back down, bringing an arm over Felix’s thighs. The reason why becomes clear as Sylvain stands. He brings Felix up over his shoulder, the latter taking a moment to comprehend what is happening.

“H- _hey!”_ he exclaims when he does so, his wriggling useless. “Put me down!”

“I’m going to, sweetheart.” A playful tone, and a hand running up Felix’s thighs and over his backside. Felix grumbles, tugging at the ropes, and nudging his knee into Sylvain; he struggles little more than that.

He’s tossed down onto the bed, hands unable to catch himself as he falls on his side. The movements disorientate him. Blinking to bring the room back into focus, he doesn’t notice Sylvain until the man has his hands either side of Felix, leaning over him.

“What were you saying before? About that being all I’ve got?”

“You heard me.”

“That I did. Are you challenging me, baby?”

Felix glances at Sylvain’s face. The lust in those eyes almost alarms him, yet he can tell Sylvain is holding himself back until he receives an answer. “I’ve wanted you to prove you can control me from the moment we were fighting. I _dare_ you to.”

“Don’t even need to dare me.”

Sylvain leans over, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to Felix’s temple. He slides onto the bed. A hand grasps at Felix’s ponytail, the latter flinching; he allows Sylvain to use it to bring the front of his upper body onto Sylvain’s lap.

“I’m still in the same mind as before.” Felix shivers as his mouth is guided over the bulge in Sylvain’s trousers. “Let’s get your pretty lips around my cock to shut you up.”

Felix groans from those words, legs squirming. “You can try, asshole,” he says regardless. It earns a chuckle from Sylvain.

“Oh, Felix. I don’t think you’re in any position to argue, are you?”

He reaches for Felix face and dares to squeeze his cheek. Felix grumbles, shaking away the hand. It proceeds to unfasten Sylvain’s trousers. He pushes Felix further down his lap to make room to pull down his trousers and underwear, bringing him back up once his dick is bare. Felix shuts his lips even as they’re brushed against it.

“Come on. Playing the tough guy act even now?”

Sylvain brings Felix’s head up by his hair. The latter’s mouth still remains closed. In reality, all he wants to do is bring it straight down onto Sylvain. But he’s stubborn. And the sheer act of Sylvain forcing him into submissiveness, little by little, is something that thrills him like nothing else.

Another hand trails down Felix’s spine. Over his hips, to his backside, where he squeezes. The hand rises and collides with a harsh _slap._ Felix gasps, teeth catching his lip immediately after.

“You want me to be rough with you, sweetheart? Maybe you won’t be so happy you demanded that so much.”

Another slap. When the third collides, more forceful than the last, it brings an involuntary sound out of Felix. “ _Ah—”_

That’s the moment Sylvain uses Felix’s ponytail to bring his open mouth down onto Sylvain’s dick. He moans against it, eyes squeezing shut, allowing Sylvain’s hand to ease him into a rhythm. His body jolts at another spank. Another.

“You better not think about stopping.” Felix silently whimpers—the stinging of his rear is heading straight to his own erection. “Not when you’re so good at this, baby.”

Felix opens one eye to peer up at Sylvain. It shuts again at another slap. He works his head down Sylvain’s erection. Not faltering, regardless of how Sylvain’s hand doesn’t stop. It only does so when his other hand pulls Felix’s head up.

“Syl- _Sylvain_ ,” Felix cannot help but moan through his panting.

“You’re loving that, aren’t you, kitten?” Sylvain chuckles as Felix shakes his head. “I don’t know why you’re bothering to lie.”

Felix whimpers as the hand collides again. It’s less from the pain, and more to do with the throbbing erection between his legs. He curses himself silently for the sound; Sylvain relishes in it.

“Want me to pull your pants down, baby? You want that against your bare ass, don’t you?”

“Sure as Hell would make me feel more,” says Felix, swallowing after he catches his breath. “What’s all that muscle of yours for if you can’t even—” The grip on his hair tightens, and he hisses.

“I’ve had enough of your cheek, Felix.”

“Good for you.”

“Yeah, it _is_ good for me. I get to have more fun that way.” A hand remains in Felix’s hair as the other reaches underneath him. Sylvain unfastens the button and zip of his trousers. Edges them down with his underwear, a sigh escaping Felix as his erection is freed. Sylvain whistles. “That hard from just this, baby?”

“I—shut up.”

Laughter. “Oh, you’re too cute. I see that defiance of yours crumbling bit by bit.”

Felix scowls. He inhales sharply as Sylvain’s hand edges to his groin. But it comes no closer than this, instead running over Felix’s ass once again.

“Ngh—” _Slap._ The sound is harsher without material in the way. A mixture of a cry and a moan catches itself in his throat.

“You really like that, don’t you? Get your mouth back on my cock, too. I know that’ll only turn you on more.”

This time, Felix doesn’t need Sylvain pulling him towards the head for him to take Sylvain into his mouth again. The hand still remains, however, Sylvain seeming to enjoy the feel of Felix’s ponytail caught in a fist.

“All of it, baby— _oh_ _,_ yeah,” Sylvain moans, the hand on Felix’s ass squeezing. “God, you’re always so good with your mouth, aren’t you?”

The praise earns a muffled moan. Felix squirms against his bindings, for his own arousal above all else, as he continues working his mouth on Sylvain’s erection. He feels his own becoming more overwhelming with each slap. His legs press together, trembling from the need for his release. And Sylvain can tell. He always does.

“Goddess, this is making you want to come, isn’t it?” Another slap, the jerk of Felix’s body. “You love me overpowering you that much, don’t you?” Felix can only moan silently in response. “Come on. Show me, let it happen, baby. Let yourself come without me even touching you.”

Felix shakes his head as much as he is able to with Sylvain in his mouth. He’s not sure if it’s true denial or merely shame. Shame, because those words are edging him closer, _closer,_ and all he has done is pleasure Sylvain this way as that hand continues to punish him.

“I know you want to. Maybe you’d prefer me to tease you all night instead, and never actually fuck you?” Sylvain pulls Felix’s head up, the latter inhaling deeply; he coughs. “Well?”

“N-No,” Felix gasps out. “Need you to—”

“Then you better start behaving, haven’t you?” Felix moans as a hand collides with the already stinging skin. “Finally let this teach you to _shut up_ and do as you’re told?”

Felix’s lips purse, desiring to push those buttons more, but he knows Sylvain isn’t one to make empty threats. He nods. And the moment he does so, his mouth is brought back down onto Sylvain’s erection.

“You before me then, baby. I bet that’d embarrass you that little more, wouldn’t it?”

Felix’s eyes close, already feeling shame wash over him. And, in turn, his arousal increases. It only takes another slap and more intoxicating words from Sylvain to find his release on the bed. Tears of humiliation prick his eyes, but _Goddess,_ if he doesn’t love every single moment.

“That’s a good boy. I love seeing how much you enjoy this.”

Sylvain lifts Felix’s head once more. The latter gasps for air, eyes open only partially, the world blurry in his daze. The hand which has been spanking him reaches for Sylvain’s erection.

“Mouth open, baby.”

Felix is far too perplexed to even consider disobeying. Warm semen soon splatters on his tongue, Sylvain letting out a groan that sends a shiver down Felix’s spine. A hand tilts Felix’s head upwards. Only a single look is needed to command him on what to do; he swallows.

“There. Wasn’t so hard to behave, was it?”

“Damn you, Sylvain,” Felix mutters, his head finally returning from the clouds. Sylvain smiles, tracing Felix’s cheek with his thumb. The gentleness is quick to be replaced by the hand in Felix’s hair pushing his head down into the bed instead.

“Ass up.”

“I’m _not_ doing that.”

Sylvain sighs, running his hand over an ass cheek. “It’s already red enough as it is. And I don’t want to spend _all_ night punishing you, rather than make you feel good, too.” Nails dig into the skin. “But I will if you push me, Felix. Don’t test me.”

“And you think I can’t handle a little more rough treatment?”

“Oh, I know you can, baby. But like I said … keep playing up, and I won’t fuck you at all. And you’d hate that, wouldn’t you?”

Felix grits his teeth. His legs tense as he raises his rear into the air for Sylvain, biting down at his lip as hands squeeze at the cheeks.

“Mm, that’s it, sweetheart. Kinda want to bind these lovely legs of yours, too.” Sylvain’s hands trail down over the muscles of Felix’s thighs, squeezing them as well. “But that should be saved for when I have the chance to make this ropework a lot prettier.”

“Always the artist.”

“No bigger masterpiece than you, my love.”

Though Felix shakes his head against the bed, there’s a smile on his face. “You’re impossible.”

“Come on, you know how beautiful I find you …” Sylvain strokes his hands over the side of Felix’s legs with a hum. “And how much these thigh-highs get me going … Argh, next time for sure.”

“If I let you.”

“You always do in the end, baby.”

Sylvain reaches back to Felix’s ass. The slap there is lighter, more playful. Felix watches Sylvain move off the corner of his eye. The bed beneath Felix raises a little, before sinking again as Sylvain settles back down. A bottle of lubricant is now in his hands.

“How bad do you want this, Felix?”

Felix answers in a bored drawl. “So excited I might die.”

“Come on, I thought I taught you better than that.” Felix gasps as a finger traces down the crevice between his ass cheeks. Shivers as it slides between them near his entrance. “Tell me you want it.”

“I don’t— _hah,_ ” he inhales sharply as a second lubed fingertip joins the first. “Syl—”

“All you have to do is ask, baby, and I’ll give you everything you want.”

Those fingers circle around the sensitive entrance. A slight whimper escapes Felix, legs spreading further apart involuntarily. “F-Fine, you … _Goddess,_ Sylvain, you know I need you.”

“You always do. How badly, baby?”

“I’m—Sylvain, please.” Felix’s ass pushes back, groaning from aspiration as Sylvain’s fingers do as well. “Don’t …”

“Sorry, did I say you have to ask? I meant you have to _beg.”_

“You’re impossible, I’m not— _ngh,”_ Sylvain presses his fingers against him harder. Felix bites at his lip, that familiar sense of shame and arousal returning to him. “I—fine, Sylvain, _please._ Please just fuck me.”

“Mm, want me to make you feel good, kitten?”

Felix moans quietly, nodding his head against the bed. “P-please, just do it. I need you, want you, so just— _please.”_

“That’s it,” Sylvain groans. “Knew you couldn’t act like a brat forever.”

A finger slips inside. Felix gasps, pushing himself back against it. He moans as Sylvain begins to build up a rhythm. A little care to begin with, before it thrusts inside at a pace that drives Felix’s head into the clouds.

“Like that?”

“More, oh Goddess, _more—”_

“Patience, my love.” The finger increases its pace. Explores his insides in a way that has Felix panting. “You didn’t think you could give me all that cheek and I oblige to everything you ask, did you?”

“F-fuck you.” Felix moans as Sylvain’s spare hand slaps against his ass.

“No more warnings, pet. Not if you want _me_ to fuck _you.”_

Felix bites his lip, frustrated. But he keeps his words back. All that escapes him is his moans, breathless gasps, as he silently prays for that second finger to enter him.

“ _Sylvain—”_ he moans loudly when it does. His bound hands clench into fists. His eyes are closed tightly, only opening once Sylvain’s spare hand tucks strands of hair behind Felix’s ear.

“Your face is so red. It’s adorable.”

“Not … not adorable,” he mumbles, less out of defiance, more out of simple embarrassment. Sylvain seems to know as such as he laughs fondly.

The hand on Felix’s face takes the time to explore as Sylvain continues to finger him. Tracing over the ropes binding Felix’s forearms, sliding underneath the turtleneck to feel at his skin. Down to his abdomen.

Slow, tender, a stark contrast to the furious pace of his fingers.

“Now, baby,” says Sylvain, running his hand down Felix’s member. The latter releases a choked moan. “You know what I’m going to say, don’t you?”

“N-no—”

“No coming until I say later, all right? I was nice enough to let you do it once already.”

Felix groans, holding back the urge to retort that it had only been to humiliate him anyway. He presses his lips together instead. Nods, despite how his eyebrows are fixed in an irritated arch.

“Words, kitten.”

“F-fine,” Felix mutters. He whimpers as the hand continues to feel his increasing erection, fingers not leaving him all the while.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you?” A thumb teases at the head. Felix’s legs begin to tremble, the weight on them seeming tonnes heavier. “I can’t tell what’s better … The process of making you submit to me, or the results of it after.”

Felix cannot hold back a moan, trying to force his hips to not grind himself against that hand. He’s both frustrated and thankful when it leaves. It strokes over Felix’s hips instead. His back arches as his mouth opens in a silent scream—a third finger has entered him.

“Syl—a-ah, oh, _please—”_

“Please what, baby?”

“N-need you—”

“Mm, my cock in you, right?”

Felix nods, teeth biting at the bed sheets beneath him to stifle a whimper. “P-please.”

“You’re so cute when you’re submissive. It’s almost enough to make me listen.” Sylvain lifts Felix’s head, “ _Almost,_ because I told you I was going to make you regret that mouth of yours.”

A groan of exasperation. “I’m n-not … I’ll do as you say, Syl, please—”

“You will, won’t you? So you can wait it out. Or are you not as tough as you say?”

The fingers running through Felix’s hair pulls his head back. He gasps, the sound immediately dissolving into a moan—it’s impossible to forget those fingers inside him.

“Keep that mouth open.”

Felix whines as they pull out. His watery eyes watch as Sylvain’s form leaves his vision. His heart only seems to pound louder as he waits. Waits for a strip of cloth to now be pulled into his mouth, moaning into it from the force.

“There. That’ll keep you quiet for a moment.”

Sylvain pushes Felix’s head back down to the bed. He straightens up, hand stroking over Felix’s hips as he continues to work his fingers inside. He’s perfectly stretched by now. But he knows that Sylvain continuing with his fingers only, not allowing Felix to climax once during it, is all part of being punished.

It’s frustrating, it’s driving Felix up the wall, but that’s exactly why he adores it so much.

“You know, it’s hard for me to hold back myself too, baby,” says Sylvain, pressing a kiss down on Felix’s lower back. “Your ass right here, raised for me. But pretty boys like you need to be taught a lesson from time to time, don’t you?” Sylvain squeezes at an ass cheek, biting at his lips as he glances down at the fingers he is thrusting inside. “And seeing you like this is a reward in itself.”

Felix moans into the gag, feeling his face flush more when he realises that it doesn’t silence it completely. His arms tug at his ropes, body squirming, desperate for Sylvain to carry on. Yet he’s still left whimpering when those fingers leave him at last.

“I’ve reached an unfortunate situation,” says Sylvain as he reaches for the bottle of lubricant. “You’re _so_ delicious when you beg, Felix, but you look cute like this as well.” He chuckles as Felix can do nothing but glare, now pouring the liquid onto his hand. “See? Exactly what I mean.”

“ _Mmph.”_

“Can’t tell what you’re saying, pet.” Sylvain strokes his hand down his erection, biting at his lip as he makes eye contact with Felix. “Oh, but that’s kind of hot, too … Hearing you all helpless like that.”

He spreads the lubricant evenly over himself. Slicks more over Felix’s entrance, who shivers beneath the touch. Both hands take hold of Felix’s hips, bringing himself closer. Felix pushes himself back. Desperate as always.

“You want this, don’t you?” Sylvain tuts as Felix nods his head. “I did just say I find it hot when you try to speak. Come on, do it again.”

Felix’s jaw clenches from agitation—speaking through the gag in his irritation is far different than Sylvain ordering him to. He swallows his pride enough to say, “Mm—”

“A little louder, baby.”

A groan is muffled, but he obeys. Sylvain grins. His grip on Felix’s hips tightens and he pushes himself inside with a moan. “You’re lucky I need this as badly as you do,” says Sylvain, as he begins to ease himself into a rhythm. “Otherwise I would have had you doing that _way_ more.”

Felix’s legs tremble beneath the pleasure coursing through him. He moans into the gag as Sylvain’s thrusts become smoother. Faster. The sound of their skin slapping together resounds in his ears, senses on fire, and he is partially grateful for that gag between his lips to quieten his moans.

A hand runs over Felix’s lower back, over his backside. Every area it can reach as the nails on Sylvain’s other hand dig grooves into the skin of Felix’s hips.

“Goddess, you always feel so good, baby.” Sylvain’s fingers trace the rope around Felix’s arms. “So pretty with those ropes on you—”

The gag isn’t enough to capture the entirety of Felix’s moans. He pants as best as possible through his nose. Back arched, trying to push himself back on Sylvain’s dick. He needs every inch. He needs Sylvain to remind him on why this is so intoxicating.

But he’s left with the opposite; Sylvain pulling out. Felix blinks, a muffled protest given into the gag. Sylvain chuckles, a hand taking hold of Felix’s bound arms. Sylvain uses them to assist Felix in sitting up.

“You’ll be right back on there, my love.” Sylvain kisses Felix’s shoulder. “Mm, just want you that little closer.”

Hands under Felix’s armpits lift Felix and place him onto Sylvain’s lap, back facing his chest. There’s a moment’s pause—Felix assuming for Sylvain to slick a little more lubrication onto his erection. He then reaches for Felix’s hips to bring him down onto his dick with ease. Felix’s head leans back with a moan, surprised by how the gag is pulled down by Sylvain; his eyes open to find Sylvain’s own, filled with love, staring down at his face.

“Had to hear you again, Fe,” says Sylvain. Both of his hands return to Felix’s hips, using them to add force into his thrusts. Felix moans, head lowering against his chest. He feels Sylvain’s lips press against the back of his head. “Mm, you’re loving that, aren’t you?”

Felix nods. Licks his lips and swallows, speaking through his gasps, “Y-you—hah—feel so … S-so good, Syl—”

“I was always going to reward you in the end.” Sylvain’s lips press down on Felix’s shoulder. His teeth bite at the skin. “Just needed a little rough treatment to get you behaving as you should. Did you …” Sylvain groans into Felix’s ear. His hands have gripped tighter, bringing Felix that little harder down onto him; Felix’s cries out. “Did you learn your lesson, baby?”

“Mm, Syl, I-I—” Felix breathes in deeply, digging his nails into his palms. Speech is almost impossible with this pleasure assaulting him. “I’ll … I’ll be good—”

“Yes, you are _now,_ aren’t you? But I know you’ll play up again.” Sylvain’s nuzzles into Felix’s neck, teeth nibbling onto it. “Love me forcing you to be submissive, don’t you?”

Felix moans, head rising as he nods. “F-fuck, Syl, _yes—”_

“I love it too, baby. _Goddess.”_ Another louder moan from Sylvain. His hips thrusts in time with his hands. “How could I not love this?”

Those hips begin to take control more. It grants Sylvain the opportunity for his hand to move. It sneaks under Felix’s turtleneck to begin with, creeping up over his chest. It’s only the previous command echoing in Felix’s ears that stop him from climaxing there and then. Fingertips over one of his nipples, back arching that little further; his head leans back and he feels Sylvain kiss his forehead.

The hand trails back down. Over Felix’s stomach, to his erection; Felix cries as it strokes from the base to its head. “O-Oh Goddess, hah—please—”

“You’re taking me so well, baby. But not until I say, remember?”

Felix nods, opening his eyes from the kiss that lands on his temple. Sylvain begins to pump his erection. Slowly to begin with, painfully so. The torturous pleasure combined with those thrusts practically silence him. His moans and gasps are caught in his throat.

The hand increases its pace. Felix’s head lolls back against Sylvain’s shoulder behind him, rising a little to grant Sylvain’s mouth access to his neck. “So cute, Fe,” Sylvain murmurs against the skin. “So cute. Love you more than anything.”

“Syl … S-Sylvain, I—”

“Want me to let you come, sweetheart?”

Felix nods, teeth on his lip only partially stifling a cry from Sylvain’s hand. “P-please.”

“How bad do you need it?”

“C-can’t … can’t hold it … P-please, I,” Felix inhales deeply. The sound of Sylvain driving into him intensifies as his eyes squeeze shut. “P-please …”

“Okay, Felix, you’ve done enough.” Sylvain kisses Felix’s cheek. “Go on.”

Felix practically whimpers out of relief. Barely a moment after permission is given, he reaches his climax with a scream of Sylvain’s name, body immediately growing limp against him.

“Hah … Shit, S-Syl …”

“You did so well, you’re so good, angel.” Sylvain kisses his head again. “Hold out a little longer, okay? Can you do that? Thank you,” he says as Felix nods. “I—oh Goddess—I-I want to come inside you. Can I, baby?”

“You … you animal.”

Sylvain laughs. “You know it. Can I?” Another kiss as Felix nods once more. “I’m c-close, Felix … Just a little more.”

He’s true to his word. A moan sends a shudder down Felix’s spine as Sylvain finds his own release. His load is ejaculated into Felix, the latter gasping over the sensation. The thrusts inside him slow to a stop. Hands under his armpits lift him a little, enough to give Sylvain room to pull out properly.

Those same arms wrap around Felix from behind. “Oh, Goddess, that was wonderful—Felix, you okay?”

“Need … need a moment to breathe.”

“Take all the time you need, all right? Here, let’s sort you out.”

Sylvain places Felix down onto the bed. He begins to untie the ropes around his arms. Felix lets out a sigh once his they’re free, blood flowing into his wrists and hands properly.

“Make sure to stretch them,” Sylvain says, now also untying the gag hanging from Felix’s neck.

Felix nods, rotating his shoulders before bringing his hands together, stretching his arms out in front of him. He smiles as Sylvain places a light kiss on his shoulder. Sylvain strokes over the rope marks on Felix’s arms.

“You did so well, baby. You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m tough, Syl. It’s going to take more than that to take me down … Okay,” Felix exhales deeply, swaying slightly from fatigue. “I take it back. I’m beat, and you’re a monster.”

“Mm, but you love it.”

“Suppose.” Felix lets himself fall down on his side, the bed suddenly far comfier than it has ever been. “Goddess, that feels good.”

“We still have dinner to go to, Fe.” Felix feels Sylvain gently wipe between his thighs and up to his rear with a tissue.

“No thanks. I don’t think I can walk.”

“I could carry you there.”

“Yeah, no. Not happening.”

“Awh, but it’d be so _cute._ ” One of Felix’s eyes open; he watches Sylvain toss away the tissue, now reaching for Felix’s boots to take them off. Felix hardly realised they were still there. “Carrying you into the dining hall, bridal style. Wouldn’t it be sweet?”

“It’d make me want to _vomit.”_

“You have nothing against it normally.”

“I—when we’re _alone_ is different. And I could have done that,” Felix adds when his boots are placed on the floor.

“You look like you couldn’t even lift an arm right now.” Felix does precisely this to flip Sylvain off. The latter laughs. “Sorry, sorry. Mm, but you’re right about dinner … Maybe I’ll see if I can have it brought to my room.”

“Please.”

Sylvain smiles, now reaching for a bottle of lotion. One hand eases Felix onto his stomach. The lotion is then spread onto his palm, Sylvain rubbing both hands together before stroking them over Felix’s backside. He hums in appreciation as the skin cools.

“Mm.”

“Feel nice?”

“Yeah. Sylvain, that stung like a bitch.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not in the slightest. But still.” Felix grows irritated as those hands leave him, but it turns out that Sylvain is pouring more of the lotion onto his hands. “Good job I’m not the one riding a horse. We have that mission tomorrow.”

Sylvain groans. “Ah, shit. Didn’t think that one through. Will you be okay?”

“Don’t fuck me a second time, and I’ll probably be good.”

“Well, just in case you need to back out, I can kindly tell the professor that your boyfriend gave you an _excellent_ fucking.”

“I’d never live that down,” says Felix, inwardly cringing at the thought. He relaxes again as Sylvain’s hands run up his back. “Oh. Oh, that’s nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Right—that’s it,” Felix sinks that little more into the bed as Sylvain’s fingers work into the knots in his shoulders. “Ahh. It was all worth it just for this.”

“Wasn’t too rough on you, was I?” Sylvain asks.

“I’m already thinking up a plan on how to rile you up even _more._ I’m not a delicate flower.”

“You know I have to make sure.”

“Mm. What about you? Too much for those angelic hands of yours?”

“Oh, Hell no,” says Sylvain, Felix sensing his grin. “Not at all.”

“Then all is good.” Felix turns onto his side, gesturing for Sylvain to lean down. When he does so, Felix’s hand reaches for the back of his head, bringing him down into a kiss. The fool is smiling from ear-to-ear when they part.

“I love you so much, Fe,” he says. Felix rolls his eyes, yet is smiling all the same.

“If you do, keep up that massaging of yours,” says Felix, rolling back onto his stomach. “And … I love you too, Syl.”

“Love you more—”

“ _Not_ doing that one.”

When Sylvain laughs, Felix does too, happily welcoming the arms that soon bring him into a hug once Sylvain lies down as well. Felix rests his head against Sylvain’s chest, eyes closing as lips find the top of his head.

“Need to get you some water, sweetheart,” Sylvain murmurs. Felix grumbles, burying that little closer.

“Soon. You’re just so …” Felix sighs as those arms bring him closer. Words leave him, but it’s not as though either need to hear them.

It takes all he has to not fall asleep right there and then in Sylvain’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Though I've grown a lot in confidence over recent months, I still get a little nervous about uploading NSFW, and so would love to hear your thoughts. But all that matters is that you enjoyed it! If you'd like to come talk FE3H with me, or would simply like to see my artwork and writing snippets, feel free to find me on Twitter @/nikobynight.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
